You're just the same!
by toracat
Summary: T for Drama, adult scenes, & language. Lemons MAY come if there ever any hits. Bella catches Jacob in the act of cheating on her and goes into lockdown. She puts up walls around her heart& slwoly has them broken down by a fallenangel. suckish summary...
1. The talk gone wrong

"Ugh, why wont he text me back?" Bella exclaimed breathlessly. She was sitting on her deep maroon bedspread texting who she thought to be the love of her life, Jacob Black. Jacob had longish black hair, beautiful rust colored skin, and the most magical smile she had ever seen. She had known him for around five months and they had finally gotten together at the mark of knowing each other for four. She was with him whenever there was a chance, but it killed her that there wasn't ever really a also killed her that he always seemed so was their first month aniversary, and Bella was feeling kind of upset. He hadn't said anything about it, and she felt forgotten. "Finally..." she grumbled when here phone beeped. She opened her phone and was surprised to have it read, 'Bella, Sorry can't talk. Love you, bye!'. Bella's eyes began to water as she began to realize what was going on. Nothing. Their relationship wasn't going anywhere and she knew she had to end it before she got too involved. She quickly dialed his number.

"Jacob?" she said as he answered, "Bella, I told you I couldn't talk right now. I'm not feeling well at the moment." "Well, is it okay i I come over for a little while... We need to talk about something..." There was a long silence before he replied, " Okay come over." She hung up shortly after and sunk low into her bed. Silent sobs eruped her form, while she thought about what she was going to say. I don't want to make him suffer, maybe it should be short and to the point... Or should I explain it? She fought herself in her head, while getting her clothes and purse together. She put on a yellow tie-up shirt with cut-off shorts, along with a green Gucci hand-bag Walking into her half bathroom, she washed her faced to rid the puffy, redness she called her eyes. After the swelling went down some she grabbed her makeup bag, and peered into the mirror. Her skin looked too pale under her long, thick, black hair; it was evident she had been crying and with the bags under her eyes it looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

Sighing she grabbed the foundation and padded it under her eyes, conceling the fact that she had cried. After adding a layer of mascara, which instently made her chocolate eyes appear larger, she headedout towards her beat-up red toyola truck. She climbed in and it started with a deafening roar. The truck rumbled down the dirt road until it hit the pathway into La Push, where Jacob lived. After a short while she pulled into his parking lot. She made her way to his dorr, but was stopped by something in her perihiphal **(A/N I have no idea how to spell that! Bare with me, please!)** vision. She turned and saw movement in his window. Glancing in she saw something that shattered her world into a million pieces. On top of his bed was a russet colored beauty with a shock of honey colored hair, dyed by the look of her dark roots.

Jacob was ontop of her and was attacking her neck with his mouth. When the girl moaned Bella broke and ran to the front door, slamming her purse through his window. She barely felt the tears as they ran down her face smearing the make-up she had put on. She screamed many profanities at a innocent looking Jacob who was now standing in the hallway, towering over Bella without a shirt on. Bella finally grew quiet and after a few silent moments she whispered, "I hate you, Jacob Black." She turned on her heel and walked out with Jacob following close behind callnig her name. She got into the truck, drove until she knew she had to stop and let the tears take her over the edge.


	2. AN READ

Sorry everyone, not a new chapter an Authors Note. (As if I'd update this quickly... unless you wanted me to!) I'm not posting the new chapter until I get five reviews. They can be anonymous, I don't care! I just want to know if it's good or not! So please! review! NOW! FREE COOKIES! XD Update soon, maybe.... *evil laugh*


End file.
